Tempest
by AZ23AJ
Summary: What if another member joins Young Justice and one day joins the Justice League? Young Tempest will rock the world, both land and sea. Naruto/Harem. Rated M for Mature.


**Chapter 1 Introduction**

**AN: You all waited for the is story and with thanks to a good friend of mine, this story is out. **

**I don't own Naruto or any DC. **

**Crossover: Naruto, Justice League, Young Justice, and Teen Titans.**

**Aquaman Banshing. Hero Black Manta**

**Side Note:** **In this story Aquaman is not be a hero, but a king to his Underwater World and He doesn't like humans, At All. Aquaman also killed Naruto's grandfather Fisher King (aka Jesse Kane) and his mother Sha'lain'a of Atlantis (aka Kushina Uzumaki), along with his stepmother Nautica of Xebel (aka Lucia Hyde), leaving himself at odds with Tempest (Naruto Uzumaki Kane), Black Manta (aka David Kane Hyde), and Devil Ray (aka Jackson Hyde aka Kaldur'ahm).**

**Now enjoy. **

**Lighthouse**** Docks of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

A young man in a strange black drivers suit with silver outlining his muscles and a black manta-like helmet with red eye lenses, walked off a boat and onto the docks, he was heading towards a dinner to get something to eat, as he was hungry from all his long travels out on the open sea for some deep-water treasure hunting, but sadly he'd had no luck and so he'd had to move on.

By having his boat make port at his house which was also the towns light house here in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, the young man stopped by a trio of graves...

The first was that of his grandfather, Jesse Kane aka Fisher King son of The Manta of the WWII Frogmen Unit of the U.S. Navy. He'd been hired to sink a submarine by Orm the Ocean Master, former King of Atlantis and Brother of Arthur Orin Curry, the Current King of Atlantis aka The Aquaman, who just so happened to also be the man who killed his Grandfather.

The second belonged to his mother, Sha'lain'a of Atlantis, among those of the surface world her name had been Kushina Uzumaki a Japanese American. She had learned of the deception of Kin Orm and fled Atlantis. She eventually met the son of the man that both her Kings had killed. It was love at first sight, and obsession at first "romance" it was true what they say. Once a girl goes BBC with a Black Man, she never wants to go back. She had given birth to her only son a year after she left Atlantis and a year later, she was killed by Aquaman, who had declared her a Traitor to Atlantis.

The last grave was for his stepmother, Nautica of Xebel aka Lucia Hyde to the people of the Land. She had been engaged to Orm who lusted after her younger sister Mera. When Orm was imprisoned by Orin, she fled Xebel and wondered the world. She eventually met a young boy, only two and a half years old, who had gotten lost. She had decided to take the boy back to his parents, only to learn that his mother had sailed away and never came back home over a year previously. She later learned that the boy's mother was dead, and that his father had used a metaphor of death. Sailing the Styx, to avoid that topic until the boy could understand it.

Lucia Hyde would spend a lot of time with David Kane and eventually they had a son of their own Jackson Hyde aka Kaldur'ahm who now calls himself The Devil Ray.

But their happiness was not to last, Aquaman came for her too, and both boys watched as the King of Atlantis killed the woman the loved most in the world. They also watched David Kane Hyde aka Black Manta fight off and repel the "Invading Monarch" on live television. The reporters had asked questions and the boys naively answered, telling the world how The Hero Aquaman had murdered their mother after calling her a Traitorous Whore, and how their daddy, The Villainous Black Manta had fought to protect them after failing to save their mother. This information put a whole new spin on the fights between the two, especially when it was revealed that Aquaman had also killed their grandfather. Yes, Aquaman reputation was ruined and the People began to see Black Manta as the misunderstood, Underdog Hero trying to Save the Surface World from a Mad Human-Hating Atlantian King.

His Father and Brother now worked as Oceanic heroes Black Manta and Devil Ray, they traveled the 7 seas, and did good deeds. They also fought against the Atlantians, a lot. It had been years since he'd last seen either of them. Last he'd heard, Jack was working with Robin and Kid Flash (Mouth more like it), while his Dad had been inducted into the JLU.

The young man stood up, shook of his reminiscing and headed off into the city to get some good food in his belly.

**Bibbo's Dinner, Happy Harbor**

He had gone to his favorite spot to have lunch, after going inside, the driver took off his helmet, showing off that he had a good looking face with red hair that passed his chin and deep ocean blue eyes, he had his mother's skin tone, gills and face. He also had his father's body build, brow, nose and chin.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Kane, a hero and sea driver known as Tempest. The owner of the Happy Harbor Lighthouse and a metahuman with great abilities.

Naruto was currently relaxing from his last deep-water treasure hunting expedition. That dive had turned out to be a no show, but it was still fun to see the under-water life-forms and he loved to swim. He had always loved the sea since he very little and he loved how his family would always take him onto a boat for fishing or deep-sea driving. There were fun moments that the young driver will forever keep close to his heart and enjoy those memories with a fond smile on his face.

The waitress came and asked him if he "wanted his usual?" he had nodded a yes and she was off. This was Dolphin a young, nearly 18-year-old, Half-Atlantian/metahuman girl. She had long white hair, pale skin with silver-blue scales on her shoulders, forearms, calves and shins, aqua-blue eyes and a killer worthy body with curves in ALL the right places. She wore a white belly-top, blue-jean booty-shorts and white flower printed flip-flop sandals. She was also the owners adopted daughter. So, the boys knew to keep their hands to themselves.

The cook was already making his meal by the time Dolphin got up there to him. Naruto took a seat on a stool at the bar and waited for her return. She came back after only 15 minutes and set down an order of Fried Beer-Battered Tilapia and Salmon with chips and dill-tartar sauce. Along with a tall glass of fresh ice water and a mug of Cola without Ice. Naruto started eating his lunch.

The people in the dinner were wondering why a strange looking driver was in the dinner ordering fish and chips for lunch. It was an odd thing, but many of them knew the water driver as the local hero; Tempest. Naruto ate half of it at the dinner, it was always better fresh and hot, before he asked for a go-box and the check, which were given to him quickly, Naruto then made his way to the register where old man stood waiting.

Bibbo Bibbowski was well known as the fisherman of Metropolis and a friend of Superman. He was at least 6'10, and nearly 450 pounds with blue eyes, blonde hair and a Brick-like square chin, not someone you wanted to mess with. He was also the owner, cook and cashier of Bibbo's Dinner. He wore brown Navy-Seal's boots, long light blue pants, a white turtle-neck top, an ankle-length dark blue trench-coat, and a blue & black skippers' hat.

"That'll be $13.18, kid. Is there anything else ya need, or that I can get for ya, Tempest? A date with me Daughter perhaps?" Bibbo asked as he was handed $15 from the hero.

"Nope, that will be all mate. Have a nice day, and keep the change," Tempest said, waving goodbye as he takes his leave with his lunch but stopped and ask, "Did you just ask me to..."

"Yes," Bibbo answered.

Dolphin was wide eyed and blushing while giggling at the idea of dating the young man.

"I see. Well, not today I'm afraid. I've got some work to do the Ceridian, and that might take a while. I'm sorry," Naruto said.

Dolphin looked a bit down but nodded. Naruto's boat was one of the reasons they were still in business while her father was away in Metropolis. Bibbo knew All too well the tool it takes to maintain a Fishing and Diving Boat like the Ceridian. So, he just nodded his head and let the boy go about his business. The other customers were all muttering about what a "Lucky Bastard" he was.

Naruto sighed a little bit with a small smile before putting his helmet back on and heading out. He still had some things to clean up back home on the boat before the day was done. Cleaning the boat, making new nets, setting cage traps, checking on his items for any damage.

The driver hero was greeted by his fans as he walks back to his lighthouse home. Tempest opened the door to his home; it was a good-sized place that was built within the lighthouse. He took his helmet and started to dig into his food. He was going to enjoy his lunch at the family table, something he hadn't done in weeks before he had to go on another deep-sea drive for anything he can find or another fishing run for the town.

Naruto finished eating his lunch and began to think a few things over as the news reporter was showing good weather for the week to come.

* * *

**Naruto's Bio (Small One) **

**Powers:** Healing. Water, Wind, and Lightning Manipulation. Flight.

**Weapons:** Double bladed sword. Trident. Grenades. Rockets. Laser gun

**Allies:** Justice League. Black Manta.

**Enemies:** Aquaman. Aqualad (Garth). Cadmus.

**Naruto's Black Manta:** Suit is a mix of Black Manta's Suit (Injustice 2). Devil Ray's dual blaster (Justice League Unlimited). Black Manta's arm cannon (Batman the Brave and the Bold).

**Theme Songs:** Going Down by Three Days Grace. Injustice 2 Introducing Black Manta.

* * *

**Pairings:**

**Naruto's Harem: Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia. Tula. Dolphin. Lorena Marquez. Mareena. Rest TBA**

**Other pairings TBA**

**Please F,F,R and have a nice day. **


End file.
